ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/First Air Dates are Wrong
All images used on this blog provided by Mrmichaelt. This Blog will be regularly updated for the time being. For awhile now its been debated if the first air times for The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer! were correct. After talking about this with Paul Rudoff and a few others, it is safe to say that from Season 5 (Abc season 4) -Season 7 (Abc season 6) that the air times are not right at all. Same goes for Slimer! show. It is a bit hard to explain what all is wrong but try to read through. (Don't TL:DR me lol) __TOC__ Issue at Hand For the first part let me just copy and paste this from Spook Central: "The airdates come from TV.com and are probably completely INCORRECT! The only one that I know to be correct is "The Halloween Door", and that's due to its special Sunday primetime airing. I'm guessing that the editors at TV.com just simply assumed one new episode aired each week, regardless of whether it was a 15-minute or 30-minute episode, or was in a one-hour block or not, and just ran through each Saturday on the calendar until they ran out of episodes. I WOULD NOT TAKE ANY OF THESE AIRDATES AS FACT! In fact, the reason Time-Life's DVD box set doesn't list airdates in the liner book is because there is no concrete record of when each episode first aired." This was recently added by Paul Rudoff. Since then more interesting things have been brought to light by Clark Kent. Namely the search engine for copyrights. The interesting thing is that most likely TV.com based they air dates on copyrights, however some where not listed the first time til 1992. The first conclusion is that the shows that were copyrighted the year they aired appeared to be right. Season 1-4 (Season 4 having a few issues but fixable) all appear to be the same as TV.com, and are copyrighted the same year or one year after. Seasons 5-7 are copyrighted the first time in 1992 and then 1998. One can conclude that these are copyrighted for re-airings on other networks like USA and Fox Family. The first air dates given have been concluded to have been actually taken off the internet much later. See this is where the mess gets heavy and hairy. S! and RGB Season 4 (ABC season 3) The first issue we are coming close to fixing is the Slimer Shows. Thanks to these results and some logic here is the list: *1988-09-10 Slimer 1 *1988-09-10 The Jokes on Ray *1988-09-17 Slimer 2 *1988-09-17 Flip side *1988-09-24 Slimer 3 *1988-09-24 Poultrygeist *1988-10-01 Slimer 13 *1988-10-08 Slimer 4 *1988-10-08 Standing room only *1988-10-15 Slimer 5 *1988-10-15 Robo-buster *1988-10-22 Slimer 6 *1988-10-22 Short stuff *1988-10-29 Slimer 9 *1988-11-05 Slimer 7 *1988-11-05 Slimer 8 *1988-11-15 Follow that hearse *1988-11-19 The Brooklyn Triangle *1988-11-26 Slimer 12 *1988-12-03 Slimer 10 *1988-12-10 Slimer 11 With fixes: *1988-09-10 Slimer 1 *1988-09-10 The Joke's on Ray *1988-09-17 Slimer 2 *1988-09-17 Flip Side *1988-09-24 Slimer 3 *1988-09-24 Poultrygeist *1988-10-01 Slimer 13 *1988-10-01 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-10-08 Slimer 4 *1988-10-08 Standing Room Only *1988-10-15 Slimer 5 *1988-10-15 Robo-Buster *1988-10-22 Slimer 6 *1988-10-22 Short Stuff *1988-10-29 Slimer 9 *1988-10-29 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-11-05 Slimer 7 *1988-11-05 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-11-12 Slimer 8 ("11-05" Slimer never had a full hour airing) *1988-11-12 Follow That Hearse (11-15 is a Tuesday) *1988-11-19 Slimer 11 ("12-10" air date doesn't seem likely, as the show ran all new til end of season) *1988-11-19 The Brooklyn Triangle *1988-11-26 Slimer 12 *1988-11-26 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-12-03 Slimer 10 *1988-12-03 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Anyways, we still don't know which episodes (shorts) of Slimer were with what. The TV.com list doesn't work as the shows add up to 21 minutes or so per block. TV.com listed the 14 minute episodes together in the list they did. So their order is not workable. RGB Season 5 (ABC season 4) Season 5 (ABC season 4) is maybe the biggest mess of them all. Looking at TV.com again, one can conclude they are off just by the fact the 15 minute episodes are suggested to have aired new on different Saturdays than the 30 minute time slot ones. Many times one new 15 minute slot RGB and 30 minute slot RGB aired on the same Saturday that season (last 14 minute slot that season was reruns of Slimer!). Assuming that the first air date was Sept. 09 1989, and that every week they ran a new 15 minute episode (there are 12) that leaves the show run to these days: *1989-09-09 Transcendental Tourists/Something's Going Around/''Room at the Top Slimer! re-airing'' (by Clark Kent) *1989-09-16 (02) *1989-09-23 (03) *1989-09-30 (04) *1989-10-07 (05) *1989-10-14 (06) *1989-10-21 (07) *1989-10-28 (08) *(Sunday)1989-10-29 The Halloween Door Premiere *1989-11-04 (09) *1989-11-11 (10) *1989-11-18 (11) *1989-11-25 (12) Also so we note, if there are 12 slots for the half hour episodes, that mean 8 are new leaving 4 to be re-airings. RGB Season 6 (ABC season 5) Season 6 (ABC season 5) premiered with Janine, You've Changed and You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks which means the dates are off already. I am thinking fans may have fixed up this one as the episodes themselves look to be in the right order. I'm thinking like the previous seasons, there is a 12 to 13 week spread they go by. That being said, I remember the first 2 weeks had two new episodes together, and I'm sure they had more of that, that season. For now without VHSes: *1990-09-08 Janine, You've Changed/You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks *1990-09-15 The Haunting of Heck House /Ghostworld *1990-09-22 *1990-09-29 *1990-10-06 *1990-10-13 *1990-10-20 *1990-10-27 *1990-11-03 *1990-11-10 *1990-11-17 *1990-11-24 *1990-12-01 RGB Season 7 (ABC season 6) The last season is mostly correct, however they did not air each Saturday thanks to sports shows as it was in the Grave shift of Saturday Mornings. I remember the order of the shows and the dvd box set dvd the same as airing. *1991-09-07 (Clark Kent provided Premiere for season date.) The Treasure of Sierra Tamale *1991-09-14 Not Now, Slimer! *1991-09-21 Attack of the B-Movie Monsters (by Clark Kent) *1991-09-28 NO EPISODE as it pre-empted for a college football game airing instead. (Clark Kent provided this.) *1991-10-05 20,000 Leagues Under the Street Other noted dates were pre-empted dates which were provided by Clark Kent: *1991-10-12 *1991-10-19 *1991-11-16 *1991-11-23 *1991-11-30 *1992-07-18 (Didn't effect RGB as Hammerman switched.) Help! This is a big project of researching out what all is out there. I need help both finding articles citing dates for show airing and when it aired. Noting other shows airing around it may help too. To those that have VHS's or other oddball copies of the cartoons when they aired on Saturday morning, YOU ARE NEEDED! We need notes on what aired with what, and shows and ads that may give us a time frame. Remember, if they are talking about synopsis to other shows in the credits, that could be researched too. Ads about shows or events are useful, as are news. If you can help in anyway, you can note it in comments below, through Facebook Page on Ghostbusters Wikia, or send it to Paul Rudoff (Please use a subject like "RGB Airing Dates"). Resources Resources used in part or may be useful for others: *Copyright-United States Copyright office site (Link was suggested by Clark Kent) *TV Tango.com (Link was suggested by Clark Kent) *Los Angeles Times Newspaper Article search Category:Blog posts